Possibilites
by Madarao754
Summary: Shizuo has fallen ill and who better to take care of him then his favorite little street rat? First time with this anime and well this couple but it was a random idea that appeared in my head so it had to be written hope you enjoy. ShizuoxIzaya
1. Chapter 1

So this is just a little one shot with Shizuo and Izaya not really an ongoing story and more of just a test to see how well I can write something like this. (Can you still call a three chapter story a one shot?) Still I hope all you ShizuoxIzaya fans like it.

Shizuo was pissed. It seemed like he always was but most of the time the reason was because he saw that punk Izaya's smirking face. He hated that face, he hated Izaya ever since he met him and that hadn't changed he just wish he wasn't on the job at the time so he could throw the nearby vending machine at his head. He was off duty for now while Tanaka was on a date as he put it and Shizuo was just waiting for Izaya to show up he even had a light post ready. But like always whenever he wanted the punk to show up he didn't and Shizuo soon got bored so he wandered eventually seeing Celty.

"Oi Celty you seen Izaya I got a bone to pick with him," said Shizuo.

She cuts the engine on her bike and pulls out her cell phone quickly typing a reply, "I actually just finished an errand for him I talked to him a few minutes ago by the bus station."

"EHHH?!" with that Shizuo takes off towards the station Celty quickly following wishing she hadn't said anything but Shizuo didn't get very far. He suddenly felt really dizzy and the fatigue he had felt all day came back 10 times worse he stumbled and nearly fell the ground swooped acting more like the ocean then solid ground. Confused and worried Celty runs up to him quickly typing the simple question of "What's wrong?"

"I don't know I suddenly felt dizzy," Shizuo mutters his head had started to hurt it pounded like someone was for once whacking him on the head with a street sign and he had to wonder if this is what it felt like for Izaya every time Shizuo hit him. Again he stumbled unable to catch himself this time he relied more on Celty to keep him upright. This however resulted in Celty feeling Shizuo's forehead which burned even through her glove. Before she could say anything darkness swallowed Shizuo as he fainted becoming dead weight in Celty's grip, "Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo!" Celty frantically typed but to no answer Shizuo was out, luckily though Simon was nearby and had watched it happen.

"He's sick I need to take him to Shinra," Celty typed to the Russian. Simon merely nodded and picked up the unconscious blond with ease and strode over to Celty's bike. With effort Shizuo was placed behind Celty after she had gotten on and using her shadows she bound him to her so he wouldn't fall off and drove away hurrying to her home.

Simon watched them go and returned to his post outside the sushi shop and but five minutes later who should show up but Izaya prancing down the side walk with that odd walk of his.

"Oh hey Simon!" he said with that trade mark smirk of his.

"Shizuo is looking for you or he was," Simon replies looking at him.

"Oh he is, is he? Wait was? What do you mean was? Did he get bored or something?" the dark haired man asked hands in his pockets.

Simon points to the other side of the street, "He fainted right there he was really sick, Celty took him to her place." Izaya turns to look imagining the scene that had happened saying nothing he grimaces, to Simon he looked angry but he couldn't ask him anything for Izaya had run off but in reality hidden deep inside Izaya was worried.

After calling Shinra down and working together Celty managed to get the unconscious Shizuo inside and on the couch, which was quickly followed by a recount of what happened.

"Hmmm," was Shinra's response as he examined the blond and gave him some medicine. "He's stable for now but until his fever breaks he needs to stay in bed."

Celty let out her equivalent of a relieved sigh as she collapsed in a chair, "I'm glad I was so worried when he collapsed like that I didn't know what to do," she typed.

"It was a good thing you brought him here," Shinra replies as loud banging is heard at the door. Shinra looked at Celty who shrugged; Shinra got up and went to the door and opened it to find Izaya of all people there. Breathing hard with a single drop of sweat running down his face his coat half falling off suggesting he had ran all the way here; Shinra was surprised to see him and forgot to speak.

"Is Shizuo still here?" Izaya asked between huffs of breath.

"Oh uh yeah he is did you want to talk to him or something?" Shinra replied adjusting his glasses. Without an explanation Izaya shoved past the confused doctor into the house rather rudely. As he walked into the main room he surprised Celty who very nearly dropped the tea she had been bringing to Shinra.

"Izaya?! What are you doing here?" Celty furiously typed. Again Izaya refused to answer moving past her to the couch where Shizuo lay for a moment he just stood over him watching Shizuo's rapid shallow breaths as he slept.

Then he fell to his knees next to the couch still watching him, "What happened?"

Caught off guard by the sudden notion to finally speak Celty took a minute to answer, "He started to feel dizzy then collapsed which was when I noticed his fever," she typed back. Izaya said nothing, merely watching the sleeping blond; Shinra finally returned and stood next to Celty.

"He's stable now and should recover," Shinra offers tentatively taking the tea from Celty who looked as if she wished to glare at him.

Izaya sighs dropping his head onto the blanket, "That's good." Silence follows two of them unsure what to say the other having nothing to say until the sun begins to set and the city lights begin to blink into existence.

Izaya finally lifted his head and looked at both Celty and Shinra with a look they've never seen on his usually smirking face a look some might actually realize is, pleading. "Do you, mind if I stay here tonight? You know to keep an eye on him?" his question is murmured as if he's embarrassed and halfway through asking it he drops his gaze.

Celty doesn't hesitate to respond picking up on the feelings buried beneath, "Of course! We're totally fine with that!"

Shinra pulls a look of surprise, "Cel…Celty! We can't just…!" his retort is cut short as Celty clamps a gloved hand over his mouth and pulls him into the kitchen.

"We have to let him stay can't you see it?" she types quickly.

"See what? Two dangerous idiots in my apartment yeah," Shinra replies Celty replying with a quick smack to his head. "Ow ow ok ok what do you see?"

"Doesn't matter, but just trust me on this ok?"

"Oh fine but seriously not everyone has your super fairy sense ya know, OW!" With that both retreat to the bedroom leaving the two dangerous idiots as Shinra put it alone. With the sudden emptiness of the room Izaya partially relaxes he wasn't sure why he came here he could say his body acted on it's own that he wasn't really thinking but he knew that wasn't true, there was something else.

He looked at Shizuo's peaceful face and smiled a bit, "You know when you're not trying to kill me you're actually rather nice looking." He sighed and changed the cool rag on the blonde's forehead going back to sitting by the couch. He wished he understood these feelings or why he was even here he still couldn't believe he asked to stay here or that they even let him it might have been the way Celty looked at him just then. Didn't matter now he was here and as much as it might be better for him to leave he didn't feel like moving. Once again he realized he moved without thinking to find his own hand holding Shizuo's but he didn't pull back, it actually felt, nice. Shizuo closed his hand a bit around Izaya's and Izaya couldn't help but be surprised as he looked at Shizuo's face expecting to see him glaring back at him in full wakefulness but he wasn't he was still sleeping. It was if as an instinct he's been waiting to close his hand around Izaya's, Izaya chuckled at the thought not possible, Shizuo hated him he would never do such he probably just thinks it's someone else. Izaya leaned back against the couch watching the half moon outside enjoying the feeling of his hand in Shizuo's if just for this moment.

Again he looks at Shizuo wondering and stands leaning over the blond, "Why do you have to hurt yourself so much? You make me worry about you, you know. I don't like seeing you bed ridden, I like it better when you're chasing me even if that chase ends with a light post in my face."

At the door frame to the bedroom Shinra watches curiously, "Hmmm," a gloved hand falls over his eyes pulling him back. He turns around to see Celty, "Privacy Shinra, be nice!" Shinra merely nods his cheek stinging with the most recent connection with Celty's hand.

Izaya finds himself closer to Shizuo then he's ever been close enough to snuggle or even…kiss. He could do it and he realized this is what he wanted, but he hesitates his lips just centimeters from Shizuo's he could do it, it's just…

As if on sudden impulse he does, their lips connect in a beautiful kiss and Izaya has to wonder if this makes him the prince in the story of Sleeping Beauty he'd be ok with that as long as Shizuo's the sleeping beauty. And then it's over Izaya pulling away feeling light headed and rather giddy he laughs quietly, "Thank you Shizuo…"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad people like this story I'm having a lot of fun writing it and tormenting my friend with hints of it but not showing it to her. :3 anyway second chapter!**

Shizuo felt better, he knew that before he even opened his eyes his head still hurt but it was only a minor headache now and it was just that time of day when the sunlight was gently resting on him like a blanket he was comfortable.

As he became conscious once more he kept his eyes closed enjoying the moment of peace upon which he noticed someone was holding his hand. Celty maybe? But there was no glove and it seemed a bit too big to be hers, then Shinra? Unless someone came over to visit him which was unlikely so he opened his eyes to look.

And nearly shouted in anger of all people to be here holding his hand no less it would be Izaya! But Shizuo was quiet he had his manners even if it was the street rat but he was sleeping and he hated having his sleep disturbed so he wouldn't do it to someone else. He looked at his hand in Izaya's unconsciously he was holding back as if he wanted to be, no way. Carefully he pulled his hand free of Izaya's freezing when the flea moved. Shizuo wasn't sure whether to be pissed or just annoyed he couldn't throw anything that was for sure Celty would kill him if he did but he could punch him that he could do, maybe he would when he was smirking awake so he could enjoy it, because right now he just looked peaceful rather cute actually. What the hell am I thinking?! Bad brain! With a sigh Shizuo maneuvers himself out of the blankets and off the couch leaving Izaya undisturbed he strode over to the bathroom making sure to bang his head into the wall a few times to fix his brain on the way.

Afterwards he moved to the kitchen to get some water his throat uncomfortably dry, minutes later Celty came out stretching.

"Oh Shizuo good morning feeling any better?" she typed.

He nods, "Yeah thanks for taking care of me." An awkward silence follows Celty not sure what to say to the blond currently glaring holes into the sleeping raven by the couch. "So why is the street rat here?"

"Oh um he came here after he heard you collapsed stayed with you all night," Celty replies.

Shizuo looks at her surprised, "Really?" looks back at Izaya murmuring more to himself, "He was worried about me?"

"Are you angry?"

Shizuo smiles his crazy smile, "Of course I'm angry that stupid street rat had the guts to come here so I could kill him easily!"

"It's rather rude to speak of someone when they're asleep Shizu-chan~" came that annoying voice he hated from the couch. Turning around Shizuo saw his hated enemy was now awake smirking as always, "Feel better Shizu-chan~?"

"Stop calling me that street rat!" Shizuo retorts holding his glass so tightly his knuckles were white.

Izaya stood up fixing his jacket as he did so, "So this is the thanks I get for taking care of you?"

"I didn't ask you to nor did I want you to!" Shizuo picks up the nearby microwave much to the disdain of Celty and throws it at the raven haired man. With a chuckle Izaya dives over the back of the couch letting the microwave crash into the TV.

"What's going on out here!?" Shinra demands running out half dressed his expression quickly changing to depression like as he sees Izaya peeping out from behind the couch and Shizuo still in the after math pose of throwing the microwave. "Oh they're awake wonderful." Goes into the kitchen making coffee, "Wait a minute," turns to Shizuo, "Get your butt back in bed!"

Taken by surprise by the sudden ferocity of the doctor Shizuo stutters in response, "Wha…why?"

"Because I'm your doctor and I say so!" Shinra replies pushing the startled blond out of the kitchen and back to the couch where he shoves him down. "If your fever hasn't broken you could make it worse!"

"Haha Shizu-chan got in trouble~," Izaya teased hanging over the back of the couch.

Shizuo back hands him in the face, "Shut it flea."

Shinra checks Shizuo's temperature then sits back, "You're fever finally broke but you still need to rest," gets up heading to the kitchen. "I'll make you some soup and you will eat it."

Shizuo scowls wishing he had never woken up, "Fine." Izaya smirking on the floor finally gets up and moves around to the other side passing Shizuo narrowly avoiding another back hand and going out onto the balcony.

Minutes later Shinra announces the soup is ready and brings a steaming bowl out to the living room placing the bowl on the coffee table.

Izaya walks back in, "Can I feed him?"

Shinra stares at him then shrugs, "If you want I wasn't exactly looking forward to feeding him anyway," gets up and leaves.

"I can feed myself ya know!" Shizuo quickly adds but is ignored. Izaya prances over to the couch kneeling where he was before laughing slightly at Shizuo's muttered chanting of "kill…kill…kill".

Izaya takes a spoonful of the soup and blows on it then holds it out to Shizuo, "Say ah~!"

Shizuo glares, "you're just here to piss me off aren't you?"

"Oh you finally figured that out try to keep up Shizu-chan~"

"Will you stop calling me that!" the blond snarls knocking the spoon away.

"Ow Shizu-chan that hurt~!" Izaya moans dramatically rubbing his hand.

"I'll make it hurt," Shizuo replies picking up the bowl and turning it over onto the raven's head drenching him in soup.

Izaya is silent for awhile Shizuo waiting for his screams of pain from the burning soup but instead Izaya just lifts the bowl of his head and smiles, "Guess I'm lucky that wasn't hot anymore." He takes the bowl off as Shizuo punches him in the face knocking him crashing into the coffee table and breaking it. Izaya rolls backward back onto his feet as Shizuo gets up and picks up the couch he was just lying on Izaya smirks backing up onto the balcony taking hold of the railing and flipping over it out of sight.

"Damn street rat get back here!" Shizuo shouts after him as Shinra and Celty run back in the room.

"Shizuo please put down my couch," Shinra mutters adjusting his glasses. Still growling Shizuo sets the couch down then collapses on it arms folded muttering "kill…kill…kill" to himself.

**Time Skip**

Feeling better Shizuo was back on the job which for some reason happened to be at the mall this time. He was beginning to think Tom told him it was a job as an excuse to take Shizuo here he did mention something about needing a new look or something along those lines. Shizuo sighed following his boss through the maze of people and shops wanting nothing more then to slam something into someone's face preferably Izaya's.

That's when he heard it that annoying as hell voice, whirling around he spotted the louse talking to a few girls apparently breaking their self confidence or something along the lines of that judging by their upset faces.

"Iiizaayyyaaa," Shizuo muttered under his breath taking hold of a nearby trash can he lifted it above his head and heaved it at the raven's back. It hit knocking him forward into the girls specifically into the half exposed chests and knocking all three to the floor as the girls' screams echoed throughout the food court; silence fell everyone turning to stare at the enraged blond and the heap on the floor.

With a heave Izaya pushed the trash can off himself it miraculously didn't spill and got up chuckling, "Ah Shizu-chan didn't expect to see you here~."

"I'm going to kill you, you stupid street rat!" Shizuo shouted in reply ripping a directory out of the ground and heaving it at Izaya who leaps to the side avoiding it.

"See ya!" Izaya replies running off.

"IIIIIZZZZZZAAAAAAYYYYYAAAAA!" Shizuo's shout chased the two through the mall as Shizuo took off after his most hated enemy. Occasionally he'd grab some random item and chuck it at the fleeing raven but miss. Eventually Shizuo managed to corner Izaya on the second floor one of the mall statues raised above his head.

"I'm pretty sure those are just for decoration Shizu-chan~," Izaya cooed still smirking. With a roar of rage Shizuo launched the figure at Izaya, only to have the flea leap over the railing landing on one of the couches below. With a salute to the enraged blond Izaya took off again, Shizuo leaped after him his vest catching on the railing and tearing he kept going leaving the garment behind.

Getting far enough ahead Izaya thought he lost Shizuo and stopped, "Heh slow as always, oh hey that's a nice jacket," stopping to look at the selection at a vender. Shizuo rounds the corner at top speed seeing Izaya unaware of him he rips the drinking fountain off the wall and chucks it at Izaya, water erupts from the wall like a sporadic fountain as the metal fountain smacks Izaya in the back of the head. Immediately everyone is drenched the many girls screaming until they spot Shizuo. Completely drenched, his white shirt has become see-through and they see everything, with squeals of joy they crowd him acting no less then fan girls.

"Ahhh! Hey get off! Let me out!" Shizuo is heard to shout before disappearing in the sea of fangirls.

By the vendor Izaya gets up rubbing the back of his head, "Well that hurt." Looks over at the crowd of girls in the spray of the fountain and chuckles as security finally arrives.

"Break it up!" one of them shouts they beginning to shove the girls away from the broken fountain Shizuo managing to escape the chaos backs away from it as something warm drops on his head he realizing it's a hood.

"Put it on, you stand out too much like that," Izaya murmurs in his ear.

"Why should I listen to you?" Shizuo retorts not moving.

"Do you want security to catch you?" he replies. With a snort Shizuo pulls the jacket on quickly covering up his soaking wet chest. Taking hold of his hand Izaya drags him away from the chaos taking detours through shops until they lose sight of it all and anyone who was following would be lost in some shop.

Finally Izaya stops outside a men's clothing store, "Phew that was a close one,"

"It wouldn't have been if you never showed up," Shizuo retorts scowling.

"Hey you were the one who threw the trash can if you had just used your words we wouldn't be in this mess though they can't blame me I just ran away from a crazy monster." Shizuo glares unable to come up with a retort.

Two security guards round the far corner and spot both of them, "Hey you two we'd like to talk to you!" one calls.

"Uh oh," Izaya murmurs taking Shizuo's hand again they run once they're out of sight he pulls Shizuo into a random store and find they have nowhere to go.

"Hey!" one security guard is heard to shout somewhere outside.

"In here," Shizuo says shoving Izaya in a fitting room, following him and closing the door and locking it.

Too small to fit two fully grown men the two were uncomfortably close; both remained silent as security passed still looking for them.

"Shizu-chan I didn't realize you liked it like this~," Izaya finally said.

"Shut it flea," Shizuo mutters trying to find the door knob to unlock the door. "Damn it I can't reach it!"

"Reach what, the door knob? Here let me try," twisting around Izaya tries to find the door knob the supports on the single seat in the fitting room they had been on finally break and both fall to the floor with startled cries realizing all too late how close they were. Izaya was pressed up against the wall on the ground his face inches from Shizuo's who straddled him both stared too surprised to speak.

The color rose in both their faces as they looked away, "Let me uh try to get up," Shizuo finally murmurs he tries to stand but gets nowhere only managing to lose his footing and drop back on Izaya, and kiss him.

Both freeze too stunned to say or do much of anything, until Izaya finally manages to shove the blond off him, "That was nice Shizu-chan~" he finally manages with that teasing tone he always uses.

Face red Shizuo glares back, "It was an accident and you know it!"

"Shizu-chan is blushing~!" Izaya sings loudly.

"Shut it street rat!" Shizuo shouts covering the raven's mouth with his hand; Izaya licks him Shizuo pulling away disgusted, "Ew."

"Then don't put your hand there," Izaya replies smirking.

"Just unlock the door street rat,"

"Hai hai," Izaya reaches for the handle, "Hey Shizuo."

"What?"

"Nice abs," he unlocks the door and runs out laughing. Shizuo tries to give chase but trips over the broken seat and falls out of the fitting room.

"I hate that rat," Shizuo mutters glaring at nothing and realizing a little late he still had the flea's jacket.


End file.
